A professional or advanced amateur photographer will typically own and use several camera lenses for each camera body he or she uses. The various camera lenses may have different focal lengths, selected focal ratios or other differing optical characteristics. One of the photographer's various lenses may then be selectively attached to a camera body and used to compose and take a desired film or digital photograph.
Each camera lens will have a lens mount including tabs or other structures that have been machined or formed into the necessary shape or structure to mate with a specific camera body type. The corresponding camera body will have an appropriately machined mounting socket or receptacle configured to receive the camera lens. Typically, the camera lens mounting structure and the corresponding structure associated with the camera body will allow a lens to be quickly inserted into the camera mount and locked into place with a short twist of the lens with respect to the camera body. The camera body or lens will generally include a locking mechanism that engages automatically when the lens is twisted into place, preventing the lens from disengaging accidentally. Thus, when it is desired to remove the lens from the camera body, a button, lever or other release mechanism is activated, allowing the lens to be rotated in the reverse direction and quickly disengaged from the camera body. Camera lens mounting systems as described above are commonly known as camera lens “bayonets” on the lens side and “bayonet mounts” on the camera side.
Only one lens may be attached to the camera body at a given time. Many photographers, including but not limited to wedding photographers, sports photographers, nature photographers, advanced amateur photographers and others will desire to carry multiple lenses with them and quickly but safely interchange lenses as needed to achieve specific photographic goals. Lenses not attached to the camera body are often carried in the padded compartments of a photographer's bag or in special pockets associated with a photographer's vest.
It may be noted that the rear optical elements of a camera lens are relatively protected from dust when the camera lens is attached to a camera body. These rear optical elements, along with the front optical elements, are exposed however if the camera lens is removed from the camera body. Accordingly, a photographer will usually cover the front and rear portions of a camera lens with specially fitted lens caps when a camera lens is removed from the camera body and placed into a vest or bag.
In view of the foregoing, it is readily apparent that some time and effort is necessary for a photographer to safely exchange one camera lens for another in the field. Initially, the first camera lens must be removed from the camera body. Then a dust cap must be found in the photographer's bag and attached to the front and rear surfaces of the first camera lens. Attaching a dust cap is a relatively simple operation; however cap attachment does generally require that the photographer use both hands. Once the dust cap(s) are attached the photographer may secure the first lens in a padded compartment of his photographer's bag. The photographer may then select a replacement lens from his or her bag or vest and remove the dust cap(s) from the second lens. This is also typically a two-handed operation. Once the dust cap(s) have been removed, the photographer may attach the second lens to the camera body.
Although each of the steps associated with exchanging a camera lens stored in a conventional photographer's bag or vest is relatively simple, the process does take two hands and some time and care is necessary to avoid damage to the rear optical surfaces of the respective lenses. It is common for photographers of fast-paced subjects such as wildlife, sports action or weddings to either miss desired photographic opportunities or use a less than ideal lens because of the time and effort necessary to quickly exchange camera lenses.
The embodiments disclosed herein are directed towards overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.